


the evening sky close on a last strand of daylight

by dolokhovian



Series: fallen [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, angels & demons, loonaverse, unconfirmed theories, yeojin mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolokhovian/pseuds/dolokhovian
Summary: "Everything will happen as it’s always happened.”





	the evening sky close on a last strand of daylight

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a multi-chapter fic i think!! this scene takes place before rosecae malus & infinite.

The air is frigid this March afternoon, enough that the cold has started seeping through the walls of the small café. The only people who don’t seem affected by the weather are the two young women settled by the window. You know, it’s funny—the barista could have sworn she never saw them sit down, or even order anything. But there they are, a plate of the cafe’s house-made scones between them, silverware and cups identical to those at every other table. 

“We really should have just ordered,” says Hyunjin.

Heejin squeezes her hand upon the table once, tightly. “Please, darling, the line is _so_ long. We have more important things to do.”

Hyunjin tilts her head, but squeezes back before letting go. “Do we?”

“We do,” Heejin confirms, then clears her throat expectantly while Hyunjin moves the scones around to find one to her liking. “That is, if you’re finished.”

“Oh, give me one second—next time, let me make the food, okay? Too much strawberry isn’t actually a good thing.”

“Always a critic,” pouts Heejin.

“You barely even eat these.”

“Listen, Hyunjin—“

The girl raises her eyebrows over the lemon scone she’s finally picked up. “Yes?”

“She’s back.”

And promptly almost chokes on her first bite. “Already?”

“Well, she f—are you all right, _mon coeur_?—yes?—don’t die on me now—okay—well—she dropped in last night.”

Hyunjin coughs the last of the crumbs from her diaphragm and takes a deep breath. “—wow—okay—and you know this because—?”

Heejin’s gaze flickers toward the window. “It’s just—I can feel it, you know. A few millennia of the same cycle and you start getting used to it.” 

“So Yeojin’s calculations were right.”

“ _Hm_ —well, I mean, beginner's luck…”

“Heejin, come on. She’s not even here and you’re still putting her down."

“I’m putting her down _because_ she’s not here,” Heejin insists. “It’s her own damn—"

Hyunjin frowns.

“—it’s her own… fault she’s gotten lost."

“Well, I mean, you _were_ supposed to be watching her…”

Heejin winces. “We’ve talked about this. She already had rebellious tendencies when she came to us.”

Hyunjin presses her lips together. Her next words are slow, careful. “I know. I’m just saying, you could have paid her a little more attention.” 

Heejin regards her silently for a moment. “Perhaps,” she says coldly, and then: “I did my best.”

“Of course you did,” says Hyunjin softly, taking her hand once again across the table. “Of course you did.” 

“Well,” says Heejin, clearing her throat, “Needless to say, this changes things.”

Hyunjin shakes her head, trying to overcome the last of her shock. “No kidding. Do you know where she is?”

Heejin shrugs. “Not yet. You know how it goes. She runs, we chase—we’ll find her soon enough.”

Hyunjin turns her scone over in her hands, brow furrowed. “It’s different this time,” she murmurs.

High in her throat, Heejin makes a noise of disagreement. “So she’s a little early. So what? Everything will happen as it’s always happened.”

Hyunjin stills her hands, lowers the scone down to the plate in front of her. “Yeah,” she says quietly, not meeting Heejin’s eyes. “Yeah.”


End file.
